Server is a computer, which is connected to other computers, receiving requests from the computers and responding to the computers. The requests from the computers, for example, are storage requests, print requests and application operation requests. The server, which is similar to a personal computer, includes a CPU, a memory, an input device and an output device. The CPU, the memory, the input device and the output device are connected by a bus. In detail, a north bridge chip in the bus connects the CPU and the memory, and a south bridge chip connects the input device and the output device. The server is accommodated in a case, and a development of the case has gone through three stages which are a tower type case, a rack mount type case focusing on integration and a blade type case minimizing the use of physical space and energy.
In detail, the rack mount type case is a standardized case which is adapted to a standardized frame. The rack mount type case, as a tower type case optimized in structure, is featured in occupying less space in the frame. The conventional internet servers, such as the network switches, the routers and the firewalls, are located in the rack mount type case and can be pushed in or pulled out from the frame as a drawer. A height of the case is measured in a unit of “U”. 1U equals to 1.75 inches or 44.45 millimeters. The conventional cases have the heights from 1U to 7U, wherein the cases having the height of 1U and 2U are most common. In general, the 1U case and the 2U case match main boards with a first specification and a second specification, respectively.
In addition, big data analytics have become important in the IT industry. The big data means the data set is too large or complex to be acquired, processed and analyzed by traditional data processing servers. As a result, the capability of the servers needs to be promoted for timely processing the data sets such as the commercial trend, the research result, the spread of disease, the hotspots of crime and the traffic analysis.